Connecting
by SilverMikazuki
Summary: Jenrya disappears and it's all Takato's fault. But the panic of losing Jen pushes Takato into clarity, and now, Takato will do whatever it takes to get Jen back - (I hate summaries) - Also, Shounen Ai, so if you don't like; don't read. Jenkato.
1. Chapter 1

Connecting…

So, for a while now, I've been kinda going through some stuff, as we all do, but the other day, I looked up and realized I hadn't written anything in over a year. Two if we're talking just fanfics. And I said to myself, that's fucked up! I'm going to start writing again, right now. And a few days later, I had this 12,000+ word fanfic written! I was rewatching Digimon, for the new Digimon Adventure Tri, and I always loved Jenkato – Jenrya (Jianling/Henry) and Takato – so I thought, why not write a fanfic for it! Anyway, I'm sure this is super dramatic, but I hope y'all like it :)

* * *

"Jen-kun!" Takato shouted. "Wait!"

In front of him, the blue haired boy stopped, but didn't turn around. Takato frowned. He took quick steps, hurrying to catch up to his best friend. As he walked toward the park, his mind swirled. What was he even going to say? What was even happening? Of course, that was the question he wanted to ask most.

It felt like he and Jenrya had been always been best friends; middle school and their digimon adventures seemed like a lifetime ago. Since then, Takato had never thought twice about his friendship with Jenrya Lee. There was never any need to. Jen was his best friend; it was a fact as solid as stone. Jen was the first person he thought of when he finished a painting, brimming with excitement. He was the first person Takato called when his thoughts lingered too long on Guilmon, and he felt like he might cry. No matter what the situation, Jenrya Lee was someone around whom he could always be comfortable.

So why did he feel so uneasy?

"Yes Takato-kun?" Jen asked.

Jen had finally turned to face him, but his grey eyes were blank. Takato had never seen them so empty. He didn't understand.

"I…" Takato began. He paused. For the first time that he could remember, the brunette couldn't find the right words to say to his best friend. "Where… have you been?"

The question wasn't exactly perfect, but it was a start. The ex-tamers were two months into their 10th grade year. Over the summer, Takato had spent nearly everyday with the entire ex-tamer group. All other time was spent just him and Jen. Since he'd first found out his art had come alive, Takato couldn't remember being as happy. And then… school rolled around.

It seemed like everyday Jen took a step away from him. At first, Takato assumed it was just the beginning of class. School was back, so of course they couldn't spend as much time together. Some nights were filled to the brim with homework, essays, or class projects. Takato knew that. But… as the days turned into weeks, the goggle-headed boy couldn't help but doubt. He saw less and less of Jen. Every call and invitation was turned down, with a thousand apologies, but it had become a pattern.

Was it him? Takato worried most nights that he had done something unwittingly to make Jen upset. He must have! But no matter how many nights he spent tossing and turning, the brunette could never figure out what was wrong. And now, he had to _run_ out of the school, and catch Jen by surprise, just to talk to him!

"What do you mean Takato-kun?" The bluenette finally asked. He offered a smile that looked strange on his face.

Takato didn't like it. He hated this, whatever it was. "I mean, why… have you been avoiding me? Every time I call you, you're busy. Any time I invite you out, you've got other plans. Have you even been seeing the others? Ruki says she hasn't talked to you in over a month!"

Jen flinched, his mouth and fists tightening. He said nothing, but his eyes were looking anywhere but at Takato.

"…Have I done something to make you upset?"

"What?" Jen asked, his silence finally breaking. "No! It's… it's not… I'm not upset. And you haven't done anything."

Brow furrowing, Takato tried to catch his friend's gaze, but his own red eyes never met gray. "Then… I don't understand! Are you tired of me?"

"E-excuse… no!" Jen sputtered.

"Do you have a new best friend?"

"No," Jen said earnestly. "Of course not Takato."

"Of course…" Takato repeated. He could feel a growl stirring in his stomach. Nothing made sense. His head hurt, and his blood felt like it could boil. He was… so angry. Why was Jenrya doing this to him? "How can you say, 'of course,' when we haven't even spoken in over a week!"

"I've… just been busy is all," Jen insisted. His voice was no longer calm; his face grew more frightened every second. "I promise Takato-kun, everything's–"

Takato held out a finger, pointing it dangerously Jen's way. "Don't you dare say fine Jenrya. This isn't fine."

Only air left Jen's mouth, his eyes too stunned to blink. Takato never called him Jenrya.

"Is it…" Takato said, searching for the right words. "Is it a girl? Are you seeing someone?"

Jen's bark of laughter shocked both ex-tamers, but stoked the flames of Takato's anger.

"N-no! That isn't…" Jen started.

"Then what is it?" Takato asked again, taking a step towards the blue haired boy.

Eyes darting back and forth, his hands shaking, Jen looked at Takato… and he felt scared. He stumbled backwards still trying to give Takato an answer.

"Jen?"

His breath left in short, scattered bursts, and Jen wasn't sure if he was trembling or if his heart was shaking his entire body as it pounded away. He took another step back.

"Jen!"

"T-takato," Jen muttered, speaking more to the ground than to the boy advancing toward him. "I just… I can't. I'm sorry, but I… c-can't…"

"Can't what Jen?" Takato yelled. "I don't understand! If I'm your best friend, why can't you tell me what's going on? Don't you trust me? After everything we've been through together… after your dad…? Was that not enough? I-If… if you're trying to end our friendship… just say it, and we… will."

Nothing was said. Leaves scraped across the ground as they were blown by, the branches in the trees swayed and rustled, and still neither ex-tamer spoke.

Jen's mouth hung open. His eyes were wide and shivering, but Takato was no longer looking at him. The brunette's red gaze burned into the cement by his shoes until he was finally ready to speak. He looked up just in time to catch a tear sliding down the half-Chinese boy's cheek, before Jen had already turned, and was sprinting across the park.


	2. Chapter 2

It took only a minute for Takato to realize how badly he'd screwed up, but it was all the time needed for him to lose Jen completely. He kept running, heading in the direction of the Lee's building, but after a few minutes, it was clear Jen wasn't going home. Takato slowed his chase to a walk. His mind felt jarred, as if struck by lightening. 'How did this happen?' echoed as if his only thought. His legs brought him to a bench before he'd even realized he needed to sit.

Two years ago, when they learned their digimon were leaving, forced back to the Digital World, the tamers still had each other, but it felt as though they were all alone. Through their journeys, missions, and bio-merges, the digimon had become a part of their partners. Their departure was a gaping hole in each of them, but none more so than Takato and Jenrya.

Takato… had _created_ Guilmon. The living lizard sprung from nothing more than his imagination, but he had always felt like Guilmon was born from him. Guilmon was part of Takato's flesh, his soul! Well, he wasn't entirely sure how it had happened, or _what_ Guilmon really was to him other than his friend, but the fact that Takato had made Guilmon himself, always made their bond feel stronger than any other. Takato felt as empty as the others, but he also felt divided, as if the part of him that birthed Guilmon was lost, struggling to get home. He spent hours crying, days in bed, until his parents finally forced him out to see other people. When they did, the first person he checked on was Jen.

Jen… well he, of course, felt the sadness all the tamers felt, and the emptiness at being left behind by someone he called a partner, but… he also felt something else. _Betrayal_. The reason for the digimons' disappearance was, at least in part, because of his own father. The world had been at stake, _both_ worlds. That's what Jen always told himself, but in the end, his father had lied to him. He'd said what he needed to, to get Jen on board and left out the rest. Sometimes, in the early hours of the morning, Jen wondered if his dad had just told him, if he had just _trusted_ his son. Maybe, well maybe, they would have found another way. Maybe Terriermon would still be with him.

It took Jen a long, long time to forgive his father, and it never would have happened without Takato. Takato, still reeling from his own sadness at their loss, had seen Jen's grief and known immediately his own feelings came second. His best friend was hurting. At the very least, they could hurt together. But somehow, they didn't. Despite both boys' sorrow, Takato and Jen lifted each other up. They were already best friends, but they became more than that. Jen was solace, he was laughter, and spending time together washed away the raw pain they felt. They never forgot their partners, no tamer could, but their memories were changed slowly, from triggers, to comforts.

As the group began high school, Takato stopped seeing Jen daily as a necessity, and started, just because it made him happy. They were inseparable, more so than Kenta and Hirokazu! And now… Takato was alone. Tears dripped onto his hands as they clenched the fabric of his pants. The sun was slipping below the tree line slowly, and Takato knew he would need to go home soon or his parents would worry. He let out a gurgling chuckle. If they saw him like this, they'd worry anyway.

…How could he have been so mean? To _Jen!_ No matter how confused he had been, or how scared he was of losing his best friend, it didn't give him the right to be so… so _angry_. Takato shuddered. He'd worked hard to make sure his anger was always under control ever since he returned from the digital world. The goggled ex-tamer had never felt like he was an angry person, but after… _Megidramon_ , he kept a close eye on his temper. Jen always told him he didn't need to, that he wasn't really like that, but… clearly he was wrong.

Jen… Jen was so scared. Finally clear of his rage-induced haze, Takato could picture the blue haired boy's face perfectly, and he was afraid. He was afraid and Takato yelled at him! What was he thinking? Jen needed him, and he could only think of himself. If Jen… if he stopped speaking to Takato totally… the brunette didn't know what he'd do.

His pants were dark with tears now, his head hung as low as possible. Takato sobbed. He didn't deserve someone like Jen. He didn't deserve anyone with how he acted.

"Hey Goggle-head, what are you…"

Takato didn't look up, only clenched his fists tighter against his thighs and tried to stop crying. _Ruki!_ Of all the people to find him like this… Takato didn't know if this was divine retribution or just bad luck. Probably both.

"N-not… not right now Ruki," He managed.

Ruki didn't say anything, just sat beside him quietly as his tears continued to roll off his nose. Why couldn't she just leave? Was she really going to stick around just to kick him while he's down? He just needed a little–

Without a word, Ruki's arm wove around Takato's shoulders, her hand pressing tightly against his arm. Immediately, and probably out of shock, he stopped crying. He sniffled and peaked over at Ruki, who sat expressionless beside him. Her face was still, but her eyes raked across him, filled with concern. Ruki had changed a lot since their digimon days, but she'd always hated comfort and despised physical contact, that hadn't changed. Still, Ruki, however harsh, always knew when it was time for her attitude, and when to put it away.

"R-ruki?" Takato managed finally.

"Feel better?" She asked flatly.

Somehow, he did. He nodded.

"Good," She said. "Now why the hell are you crying out here in the park by yourself?"

Takato shifted uncomfortably. It's not that he didn't trust Ruki, because, no matter how rude or callous she was, he knew she cared for him, and he her, but that didn't mean he felt completely comfortable talking to her about this kind of thing.

"You might as well just tell me," She added after a minute of silence. "Or you might find yourself crying again."

Somehow, a typical Ruki threat was exactly what Takato needed. He let out a laugh, and Ruki smirked somewhat triumphantly.

She unwound her arm from around Takato, punching him in the shoulder lightly. "Now talk."

"It's…" Takato began. He took a deep breath and continued. "It's Jen."

"Jenrya?" Ruki asked, her eyebrow rising. "Did you two break up or something?"

It might have been a joke, but it struck a chord within the brunette. Did they? Were they no longer Takato and Jen? Were they no longer… best friends?

"We fought," Takato choked out finally, as tears started to gather in his voice. "I don't… I don't know w-why. Jen's… he's been so distant lately. It's l-like he doesn't want to… to see me. But, instead of… instead of asking him if he was alright, I j-just… yelled."

He was crying again. Honestly, Takato barely noticed, all he could think about was the look on Jen's face when he… said those things. But now that he'd started to talk, his mind was a broken faucet.

"I just g-got so… so _angry_. I never… never want to f-feel like that, b-but… I couldn't… couldn't control myself. I j-just new that I was… l-losing my best friend. Losing _J-Jen_. And I c-couldn't… stop. It was just… l-like that time. How could I let that happen? And t-to Jen?"

Takato trailed off as sobs took the place of his words.

"Takato."

The brunette pulled up his gaze to meet Ruki's.

"I've known you and Jenrya…" She said. "As long as you've been friends. I've never seen two people so… close. What you and he have, well, it's something powerful. I'll kill you if you ever repeat this, but… I've always thought… that's what love looks like."

"L-love?" Takato sputtered.

Ruki shrugged. "Yeah, some kind of it, right? I dunno. I'm just saying, go talk to him. You're not going to lose a best friend like that over one fight. I'd bet a date with Hirokazu on it."

Takato chuckled. "It has to be true then, huh?"

"You better believe it," Ruki replied, with a roll of her eyes.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot Ruki."

Ruki groaned. "Don't go getting all sappy. Just go home, it's pretty late. You can figure this out tomorrow. Now come on, let's get outta here."


	3. Chapter 3

At exactly midnight, Takato's eyes struggled open. His vision was blurred on the edges from sleep, but he vaguely noted his cellphone buzzing away beside his bed. Groaning, he rolled over and slapped his hand against his bedside table in an attempt to find it.

"H-hello?"

"Takato? Takato?" The voice on the other end was sharp, panicked.

"Y-yes? Who—"

"It's Jianling's mother!" She cried. "Is he there with you?"

Instantly Takato was awake. "He's not here. Jen's… missing?"

"Takato, please," Jen's father answered, his voice a tense calm. "When is the last time you saw Jianling?"

"Y-yesterday. After school, we… spoke, but he left! I thought he would go back home! He's missing?" The brunette replied.

Jen was gone? Takato felt his breathing turn erratic and his heart race. W-what… what if Jen ran away? Was it because of what he said? O-of course! Why else would he… this was all his fault. Jen… where are you?

"He isn't answering our calls." Janyuu said. "Do you know where he might be?"

"N-no! I—" Takato threw off his covers and leapt out of bed.

"Calm down Takato, please. Jian can take care of himself. Just think."

Just like Jen, his father was composed even in this moment. But Takato wasn't like that. He needed to _do_ something. Now. Jen was out there. All alone and it was his fault. If something happened… no. His dad was right; Jen could handle anything. There's no way… Takato shook his head.

"N-no, I… I don't know! I'm going to call the others!" He cried. "Maybe they know where he is. I'll find him. I swear!"

Promising to call as soon as he found anything, Takato hung up, his fingers dialing furiously. Someone, _someone_ had to know where he was. He couldn't have disappeared. He wouldn't! Jen was always in-control. He was levelheaded no matter the situation. It was one of the things Takato admired most about him. Admired, and relied on.

He was still standing, staring at his blank computer screen. He wasn't even sure why. Ruki hadn't seen Jen, but she took off to search as soon as he called. Juri said the same, and Takato could feel himself grow more panicked with each call. Kenta and Hirokazu were clueless. Argh! What should he do?! His phone smacked against the ground in his frustration, and he bent to pick it up, struggling to keep his breath even. Trashing his things wasn't going to find Jen.

"Jen where are you?!"

Takato ran to his closet, frantically throwing on whatever clothes he found first. His lights came on suddenly, and he spun around, noticing his Mom for the first time.

"T-takato? What are you doing getting dressed this late?" She asked, her voice still groggy with sleep.

But the goggle-headed boy didn't stop. "J-Jen! He's missing! I have to… I have to go find him!"

"W-what?" His mom replied. "Missing? Takato! Calm down, tell me what's happened."

Takato wanted to scream. He didn't have time for this! He had to find Jen! He could be anywhere, and every second… any second… he grabbed his desk chair for support. He could feel his breath shortening, coming in and out in quick puffs of air as if he couldn't swallow enough.

His mom's steady hands grabbed his shoulders, maneuvering him into his chair.

"Breathe Takato," She said. "It's going to be okay. Just breathe and tell me when you're ready."

It took a few moments, but he pulled himself together as best he could and explained everything. His mother knew exactly what Jenrya meant to her son, perhaps even better than he did. It was late, but Takato would have gone to search for him whether he had her approval or not. She knew her son.

"Finish getting dressed," she said. "I'll get your father and we'll get the car. We'll find him Takato. Don't worry."

Takato smiled. His mom always knew the right thing to do. She hurried back to her room and within seconds to the brunette boy's panic was back. They could look, but what if Jen didn't want to be found? Especially by him… what if they couldn't find Jen? This was all because of him! If he had just… been _better!_ Jen would be fine. He'd be home and they would be fine. He screwed everything up. What was _wrong_ with him? And what was that noise!

Takato spun around. Behind him, his computer had flickered to life. Static took up the entire screen, shades of grey shuddering with the sound. How did that happen? He moved closer, wincing at the volume. Was it getting louder?

"Ta—"

The voice was faint, a whisper in a crowded room. Takato pressed his ear closer, ignoring the pain.

"…Ta…ka—"

What was this? A message from the digital world? Was it Guilmon? No… the voice was scrambled, but he could almost… n-no… it couldn't.

"…to? Ta… ka… to…?"

Takato jumped backwards, the chair beneath him crashing against the wall as he did.

"JEN?!" He shouted. "JEN? Is that you? Are you okay? Jen? _Jen!_ "

Jen's voice trickled weakly through the white noise. "…Taka…to?"

"Yes!" Takato cried. He could hear his parents headed towards his room, but he couldn't focus on anything but his computer. "Jen! Are you there?! Jen! Where are you?"

* * *

"…Ta…kato. I'm…"

The brunette yelled in frustration. Jen was trying to talk to him! But he couldn't hear a word!

"Jen!"

"…I'm al– I'm always… Taka…"

Takato stood rigid. His eyes bulged in shock. Somehow he knew where Jen was. The Digital World! It had to be! But… how? Was he really…?

He grabbed his computer, shaking it as if to force answers from the box. "Jen! What happened?!"

The flickering screen shuddered, but color began to leak into the frame. Takato could almost see him! Jen! The blue of his hair peaked through the grey, and the half-Chinese boy's eyes shone a brighter silver then the rest of the picture.

"Jen!"

The image stuttered, struggling to keep the connection.

"…so dark…" Jen continued. "…why… but it's my… alone."

"You're alone? Where's Terriermon?" Takato cried. "Jen! Are you okay? Jen! How did you get there!"

"…kato…"

Jen's image faded back into the sea of static until he and his voice were completely gone. His computer went black and Takato stood silent; his entire body felt drained and heavy. Jen was in the Digital World. And he was alone.

"Takato? Are you alright?" It was his mom.

He could hear her asking questions, trying to figure out what she should do and what he had learned, but he couldn't answer. His mind was spinning. Jen was trapped in the Digital World, all alone, calling out for him, and it was his fault. If he hadn't been so angry. If he had actually been a friend to Jen. If he wasn't even there…

"TAKATO! STOP!" His mother shouted after him.

Her words never reached him. By the time she had said a thing, Takato was out the door and into the pitch-black night, running. He wasn't even sure where he was running. It didn't matter; he had to do _something_ so he kept going. The streets blurred around him, and his shoes hitting the pavement were the only sound he could hear. When he finally collapsed, he was in the grass, splinters coating his hands. He looked around. He was in the park. He must have grabbed a tree.

In front of him was Guilmon's spot. The black gate swung open in the night's wind, creaking softly as it moved. Before he knew it, Takato was past it, feet in the dirt as he stared into the tunnel Guilmon had dug before he was gone. There wasn't a portal here anymore. There hadn't been for years. He had checked every week for a long time. Jen had helped him to stop. Still unaware, Takato walked further into the tunnel until his foot tapped against something on the ground. It was covered in dirt, and in the dark he might not have noticed it, but as he looked down the familiar green called to him, a dark reminder.

"Jen's D-Arc," He whispered.

His fingers brushed against it, pushing away the earth and bringing it gingerly into his hands. They never advertised it, years having passed since anyone had seen their digimon partners, but Takato and Jen still carried their D-Arcs with them almost everywhere they went. Both ex-tamers knew the chances of it reacting were next to none, but even as the years went by, they couldn't bring themselves to give up hope. But… here it was. Lying here. Jen had left it behind; he'd given up.


	4. Chapter 4

"I think I hear someone!"

"Is it…"

"Come on!"

Takato could hear the others on their way in. He'd sat in the dirt, just cradling the D-Arc for a while. He wasn't sure entirely how long. This face was a mess of tears, snot, and mud, and every once in awhile he'd grip his hair like he could pull his sadness right out of him. It hadn't worked so far.

"Takato?"

That was Ruki's voice. He still couldn't see her, he hadn't looked away from the D-Arc since he found it, but he was pretty sure.

"Takato," She said again, more forcefully this time. "Get up."

"C'mon Ruki, let him cry. Jen's… missing," Hirokazu said.

There was a hand on his shoulder now. Takato wasn't sure, but it felt like Kenta.

"It's alright Takato," Kenta said. "We'll find Jen-kun. I promise."

Takato didn't move.

"I said get _up!_ " Ruki shouted, pushing past Hirokazu quickly.

"Ruki!" He shouted.

She looked to the visored boy with a glower. "No. I know Jen's missing. But Takato crying isn't go to help anything. We need to think, so we can _find him_!"

"We know that!" Kenta interjected. "And we will, but—"

"HOW?!" Takato shouted suddenly.

He stood, throwing Kenta aside as he did, and glared at Ruki with a flame in his eye.

"How are we going to find him?" He cried. "How?! He's not just wandering around the city! He's trapped in the Digital World! All alone! _How_ are we going to find him Ruki?! Tell me what to do so I can stop _crying_ and FIND HIM! If you've got all the answers then just tell me what to do! Tell me so Jen'll be safe! Tell me why Jen left! Tell me what I did to make him hate me! Tell me what to do if we can't find him! Huh, Ruki? Can you do that?! Can you?!"

The other ex-tamers had stepped back at his out burst. Takato was never this angry and… when he _was_ … but the brunette never even noticed their reaction. He screamed, pounding against the wall as turned his back to Ruki and the others.

"Can you tell me what to do? Please?" Takato pleaded. His voice had dropped to a whisper, and he slid to the ground as his volume fell. "Tell me how to live with out Jen, how to live without my best friend, without the person I care about most in the world. I already lost Guilmon. I don't think I could survive losing Jen too. Not Jen… I… I love him too much. If I didn't have… if something happened to him. I-I… I wouldn't be able to live with myself. If we can't find him… I don't… I-I can't… I can't…"

"…Takato," Kenta whispered.

He crawled up beside the sobbing boy and gathered him into his arms.

"I swear Takato. We will find Jen no matter where he is," Ruki said. "And if he's in the Digital World, then great, we've already pulled off that rescue mission. A second one won't be any harder."

"Yeah! Last time we saved the whole world! Saving just Jen? This'll be a piece of cake," Hirokazu added.

Takato coughed, the closest he could get to laughing in his state. As difficult as their last mission had been, Ruki was right, they had done it. And they would do it again. Takato looked up at his friends and wiped at his eyes.

"Yeah?" He managed.

Kenta nodded. "Of course."

"How do you know your boyfriend's in the Digital World, anyway?" Hirokazu asked, Ruki and Kenta glaring daggers into him as he did.

They'd both caught Takato's confession, but tensions were high and Takato was a mess. The last thing they needed was Takato freaking out about his feelings as well. Which is why, of course, that's exactly what they got.

"M-my…? H-he's not… I mean, I… uh," Takato stuttered, facing coming alive with color.

"Have you not told Jen, yet?" Hirokazu continued, still completely clueless. "I know he's been distant lately, but he's got to love you too. I mean it's _obvious._ "

"O-obvious?" Takato repeated.

Kenta wanted to smack himself in the face. The goggled ex-tamer's eyes were the size of saucers, his face redder than his eyes. Ruki just wanted to smack Hirokazu.

"I mean, yeah," Hirokazu said. Ruki could feel a vein on her forehead about to burst. "You're always together. I mean, _always_. And when you see each other, I dunno, there's like… a look. Kind of screams, this is the love of my life, if you ask me. And Kenta! Kenta agrees, don't you Kenta?"

Takato's head whipped around to stare at the spectacled boy beside him. "Y-you…?"

Kenta stood quickly, grabbing Hirokazu's arm and pulling him outside.

"Let's give Takato a minute," He said jovially, then lowered his voice to a growl. "Now shut the hell up."

Takato could vaguely hear Hirokazu ask what he'd done before the two ex-tamers were out of earshot. He bit his lip and looked up at Ruki.

"R-ruki, I… I mean, I'm sorry…"

Ruki rolled her eyes, grabbing him by the sleeve and hoisting him up with one pull. "Don't apologize, idiot. You love Jenrya. Who cares? Well… besides me, I made a bet with Ryou. Heh heh, that's ¥2000 coming my way."

"Ruki!" Kenta cried as he re-entered the room, sans Hirokazu, thankfully.

"What? Apparently you were talking about it!" She said. " _You!_ "

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kenta asked, clearly annoyed.

Takato had stood, bracing himself against the wall, but he couldn't focus on Kenta's aggravation or Ruki's gay jokes. He was to busy realizing what had just happened. He'd come out. Two minutes ago, he was 'straight,' or… at least he thought he was. Now… but it was true wasn't it? He loved Jen. He was _in love_ with Jen. He could feel his cheeks getting warm at the thought. How did he not realize this before? Or, a better question, how had _everyone_ else!

But when he thought back, it _was_ obvious, wasn't it? Jen was… Jen was everything to him. He was his best friend, sure, but they went _everywhere_ together. In the summer, they'd spent hours… just lying together in the park. No words at all! Every once in awhile, Jen would look over and smile, and everything had seemed perfect in that moment. And… since he'd really focused on art? Almost every drawing was of Jen!

How many guys would have spent hours just staring at their best friend? Memorizing every detail of his face? Trying to replicate the deep blue of his hair (Prussian Blue), the grey of his eyes that was steely and warm at the same time (he could never find a perfect match)? Sometimes, he'd lie in bed at night and stare at the ceiling, thinking of something to do or say that would make Jen smile. He laughed to himself. How had he not known?

"Takato?" Kenta said, jarring him from his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

Takato blinked. "Yeah. I just… I'd never realized it until this moment."

"Realized?" Kenta asked.

"I'm gay," Takato replied. "And I love Jen."

"Yeah we already knew that, thanks," Ruki said flatly.

"Can I come back in now?" Hirokazu called, still standing outside. "Juri's with me!"

Kenta looked to Takato, an eyebrow raised in question. Takato nodded.

"You can come back you idiot, just keep your mouth shut," Ruki yelled back. "Hey Juri."

The brunette girl waved uncertainly at the group. Clearly she'd missed something bigger then just Jen's disappearance.

"So… what happened?" She asked.

Ruki was the first to answer. "Takato's just realized he's in love with Jenrya, and we found out Jen's in the Digital World."

"W-what?" Juri exclaimed.

"I know!" Hirokazu answered. "How did he not know before, right? It was obvious they were in love!"

Kenta sighed. "Hiro-kun…"

"U-um, well, I'm glad Takato finally realized," Juri said quietly. "But I meant, how did Jen-kun get to the Digital World?"

"Finally?" Takato whispered under his breath.

"Good question Juri," Ruki commented. "And how do you know he's there, Takato?"

"Maybe it's the power of _love_ ," Hirokazu posited, and then shouted as Kenta smacked the back of his head. "Okay! Sorry!"

The group sat, and Takato explained what had happened with his computer. He still wasn't sure how he felt about all his friends knowing he'd fallen for Jen before him, but at least they all seemed fine with it. …Now he just had to find out what Jen thought. After he'd finished, Takato looked back down at the D-Arc in his hand, stroking the screen as if it might coax out an answer. It didn't, and Takato realized that whatever his feelings for Jen, if he couldn't get to the Digital World, if he couldn't save Jen, none of it would matter.

"Okay," Ruki announced. "Well now that we know he's in the Digital World, we've got a starting point. I'm going to call Ryou; he was there the longest, maybe he has a clue how it happened. Someone should call Jenrya's Dad and tell him, he created the digimon, and sent them all back before, maybe he'll have some clues."

Juri stood, brushing the dirt off her dress. "I'll call him on my way home."

"And then?" Hirokazu asked.

"Then we figure out a plan, we can't do anything just rushing in," Ruki replied, looking pointedly at Takato as she did so. "In the meantime, we should go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll meet early and get started."

She was right of course. Takato knew that. There wasn't anything they could do at that moment. Everyone had been looking for a way back into the Digital World since their partners had disappeared and they never found one. Saving Jen was going to take time. Takato walked home slowly, staring blankly ahead as he thought. He knew Jen was strong. The half-Chinese boy had made that clear throughout their digimon adventures, and Takato trusted Jen with his life. Jen was smart and tough, hell, he was practically a tai-chi master, but… Takato couldn't help but worry. He remembered the Digital World. He remembered the strange rules, the crazy landscapes, and the crazier digimon. They'd gotten through that, but they had each other. Even when the data streams had separated them, Takato and Jen had each other.

Takato bit his lip. Without Jen, he wouldn't have made it. He would be stuck down there, in that underwater cavern, trapped. He never would have thought to just _believe_ he could breathe underwater. And now… Jen was all alone, he didn't even have his digimon with him, how was he going to… no. Takato clenched his fists tight. No. Jen wasn't him. Jen could take care of himself. He could do anything! Jen was safe and well, all Takato had to do was find him and bring him home. He could do that. He could.

* * *

When the sun rose the next morning, Takato was already at his desk, his eyes flipping between his computer and D-Arc as he tried to figure out how Jen had contacted him. His parents had understood why he'd disappeared last night, but that didn't mean they were happy about it. As soon as he'd returned, they made him swear he wouldn't run off without telling them where he was going. At the moment, that didn't matter. He had nowhere to go.

"Ugh!" Takato groaned, pushing the D-Arc further along his desk. "How am I going to find a way to the Digital World now when I haven't been able to for years?"

He'd called Jen's dad after Juri did, but Janyuu had no clue how his son might have crossed over. He had told Takato he would head to Hypnos and see what Yamaki thought, but so far, he hadn't received a call. He looked down at Jen's D-Arc. Finding it in Guilmon's old spot meant something, he was sure of it. He just… wasn't sure what.

He'd hoped that Jen might try to contact him again, but his computer had been completely silent. No static. He tried to keep calm, but doing nothing had a way of keeping his anxiety on red alert. Every few hours he had to sit and focus on breathing, telling himself that Jen was fine, that he'd be okay. He wasn't sure how many more self-pep-talks he had in him.

"Maybe Ruki's called," Takato sighed.

His phone was charging in the corner, the volume set on high, but maybe he missed something. He hoped so.

"…kato… p-plea…."

The brunette practically flew back to his monitor.

"Jen?!" He shouted. "Are you there?"

The image was fuzzy and dark, but he could barely make out Jen's form, curled tightly in on himself.

"…n-no!" Jen cried, his voice seemingly frantic through the haze of white noise. "It's not true… doesn't hate… taka…to…"

Takato threw his fist against the screen as if Jen was trapped behind the glass.

"Jen! What happened? Where are you?!"

The picture dimmed further, but Jen's voice and the static grew louder.

"…don't… s-so dark. Why… so dark? Why do… so cold?" Jen said. "T-takato…?"

"Jen, I'm here!" Takato screamed. Why couldn't he hear him? What was the point of calling, if Takato couldn't answer!

"…him? Because… hates me? Why… I feel like this? …Why…?"

"Jen! Who hates you?!"

"…to love …? I just want… s-stop… want everything to… p-please!"

"Jen!" Takato shouted again, but the picture had disappeared and his computer was silent once again.

Jen was alone, he was scared and cold and in the dark. Takato felt tears rolling down his cheeks. What did he mean about love and hate? What did he want to stop? Was something… was he being hurt? He was pleading for something and Takato didn't even know what it was!

His parents were awake now, the shuffling in their room was growing louder, but Takato didn't care. He was no closer to finding a way to save Jen, but now he knew Jen was in trouble. He knew Jen needed him. He had to get there! He had to get to the Digital World! Right _NOW!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh!" Takato grunted, as he rolled hard into the dirt.

His head was spinning, but Takato managed to stand, pressing his hand against his temple as he tried to figure out what had happened. The sky was a deep purple and the goggle-headed boy could just make out bright pink lights searing down from above. Wait… the sky?

Takato shook his head of its fuzziness and look around, suddenly alert. He was in the Digital World! How… did he get here? Takato tried to go back over his last moments before arriving. He… he was frantic, scared. He _needed_ to get here. Maybe… maybe that's all it took? Maybe the digi-gnomes brought him?

"That doesn't matter!" Takato shouted to himself.

And he was right, how he got there didn't matter, he was there, and he had to find Jenrya immediately. He looked around, hoping to get a better feel for where in the Digital World he'd been dropped. It looked exactly the same as it had before. …And after another minute, he realized that was no help in getting his bearings. They had no idea how to navigate the Digital World before, and he certainly hadn't gained any insights in the years since.

"JEN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Takato screamed, belting as loud as he could, but Jen didn't answer.

The only sound Takato could hear was the incessant howl of the wind, and an annoying beeping… coming from his pocket! Takato shoved his hand in quickly, pulling out both D-Arcs from his room. Somehow he'd been transported with his and Jen's. He grinned. The first sign of good luck! Thank the gods. Takato set Jen's back into his pocket and focused on his own, which was still beeping. The little red arrow on its monitor swirled around before focusing on a single direction. Once it was stable, Takato took in a deep breath, and started running.

He ran until he couldn't anymore, but to Takato it looked as though he'd barely moved at all. Every boulder looked the same, and the horizon seemed so far away he might as well have been running in place. This was getting him nowhere fast, but it was all he had, so he kept going. By the time the light of day had suddenly disappeared, as it was accustomed to do in the Digital World, Takato felt as though he was no closer to his destination then when he began.

"JEN!" He shouted again, hoping maybe he'd closed enough distance to at least be heard.

"…Takato?"

A wild grin broke out on his face. He was close! Takato took off in the direction of the voice and proceeded to topple over its owner.

"Takatomon!" Guilmon cried wrapping his claws around the boy atop him.

The brunette froze, eyes wide. "G-guilmon?"

He looked down and there he was, looking exactly as he'd drawn him so many years ago. The gold of his eyes shined with happiness as the red lizard shouted his name again and again.

"Takato! You're here! You're here! Takato!"

Finally Takato's shock broke and he pulled his digimon closer to his chest as tears slid along Guilmon's scales.

"Guilmon!" Takato cried. "I thought I'd never see you again, boy, but I'm here. Guilmon!"

The red digimon sat up with his tamer, looking at him strangely. "You promised we'd play again Takato, so of course you'd see me again!"

Takato laughed. "You're right, boy. I did promised."

"But," Guilmon said. "Why are you here Takatomon? How did you get here?"

The smile Guilmon's return had brought faded instantly. Jen.

"G-Guilmon! Do you know where Jen is? Have you seen him?" Takato asked, holding the digimon's face as he questioned him.

Guilmon cocked his head. "Jenrya? Jenrya's not in the Digital World. Silly Takato."

"No," Takato replied. "He is! I don't know how, but… but we had a fight! And… Jen somehow ended up here! Then I got sucked in when I was looking for him! Jen's somewhere here and we have to find him!"

"You fought Jenrya?" Guilmon asked, confused.

"N-no, not _literally_ fought," Takato explained. "We just… argued. Guilmon please, do you know where Terriermon is? Maybe he can find Jen!"

"Mm, well Takato, Terriermon left! He said he felt something weird and wanted to go find it," Guilmon said.

Takato sighed loudly, pacing in front of his digimon as he tried to figure out what to do. "Well… do you feel anything weird Guilmon?"

Guilmon looked up at the sky, a claw on is nose as if pondering the question thoroughly.

"No," he said finally.

"Guilmon!"

"Sorry Takato, but I don't—" Guilmon started.

He stopped and looked far out at the horizon, spinning his head to look around.

"Terriermon went that way, I think Takato," Guilmon said, pointing. "I don't know where, but… the sky is dark and stormy that way Takato."

"Dark and stormy?" Takato asked.

He looked out over the mountains in the direction that Guilmon pointed and could vaguely see clouds of swirling dark reds and purples. He didn't know why, but he could feel fear growing in the back of his mind. If that was where Jen was… he didn't like it.

"Well then Guilmon, if that's where Terriermon went, we'll just have to go that way too," Takato announced and started the trek towards the storm.

They walked quickly, Guilmon explaining to Takato what had become of the other digimon since they returned and what he had been doing. Mostly, the tamer's partners had settled down in different areas so as to protect the Digital World, but Guilmon reported they rarely had to protect anything. Lately, however, Guilmon hadn't heard from any of the others besides Terriermon, who lived with him most days. Takato tried to update Guilmon as best he could, but his mind was elsewhere. He could barely focus on what the lizard digimon was saying; all his thoughts revolved around Jen. Where was he? Would they find him soon? Would he be alright when they did?

"Takatomon," Guilmon said, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Yes Guilmon?"

"Why did you and Jenrya fight? Are you not friends anymore?"

Takato gaped. "What? No! We're… we're best friends! I-I'm always going to… c-care about Jen."

"That's good Takato," Guilmon said, smiling again. "So why did you fight?"

Takato sighed, should he tell Guilmon… how he really feels about Jen? What would the digimon say? Do digimon even have homosexuality? Would Guilmon even know what that meant? Would he care? Takato shook his head. No. Guilmon was his partner! It wouldn't matter to him who his tamer loved, right?

"I…" Takato began, struggling to find the right words. "I love Jen Guilmon. I'm _in love_ with Jen."

He kept his head down, staring dutifully at the dirt beneath his shoes. A minute passed, and Takato could feel the sweat rolling slowly down his neck. Why wasn't Guilmon saying anything? Was he disgusted?

But in true Guilmon fashion, the lizard only said, "You fought because you love him? I don't understand Takatomon."

Takato looked over quickly, but Guilmon's face only read as confused.

"N-no, we didn't. Um… well, Jen… Jen had been talking to me less. He was… I don't know, scared of something, or worried, but he wouldn't tell me why. And I… yelled at him because of it. I got so upset because… well, because I love him, and I was afraid he no longer wanted to be my friend," Takato answered.

"That's silly Takato," Guilmon replied. "Of course Jenrya wants to be your friend. He loves you too."

Takato looked over, stunned. "W-what? Y-you. Guilmon, do you know what I mean… when I say I love Jen?"

"You mean you love Jen… right Takato?"

"Uh," Takato said, unsure how to make Guilmon understand. "I mean… umm… well…"

Takato could feel his cheeks burn as he thought of the answer.

"I… well, I mean I want to… uh, _you know…_ with him," Takato finished lamely.

"Play with him?" Guilmon asked.

Takato's cheeks roared with the meanings behind that, but he shook his head clear of _those_ thoughts. Guilmon didn't mean anything like that. It was Guilmon!

"N-no," Takato said again. "Um… I mean I want to… want to… _k-kiss_ him."

Ugh. If he had died right then, Takato probably would have been perfectly fine with it. He didn't think he could ever be more embarrassed.

"Oh!" Guilmon cried. "Well, that makes sense Takato. You did say you love him."

Takato laughed, of course Guilmon wouldn't see anything weird about that. He grabbed his partner, pulling him in for a tight hug as they walked.

"Aw Guilmon," He said grinning. "You're the best digimon a boy could ask for."

Guilmon's voice was muffled in Takato's shirt, but the brunette could just make out his digimon's confusion and gratitude. By the time Takato had looked up again, they were already at the foot of the mountains, the growing storm looming just beyond the pass in front of them. Up close, the tempest was even more frightening then before. Thunder crashed between the clouds and smoke rose from the mountaintops like volcanic ash. The ground was still, but Takato could feel a growl in the air, making his entire body shake. Beside him, Guilmon bared his teeth, a low snarl making its way from his throat. He could feel something bad ahead. They both could. But Jen might be there.

Takato had to go. "Come on Guilmon. We already faced the end of both of our worlds, what could be worse than that?"

Guilmon said nothing, following him willingly into the pass and towards the maelstrom.

"Do you smell anyone Guilmon? Terriermon or Jen?" Takato asked.

His digimon sniffed loudly, searching for a scent.

"Yes, Takato!" He announced. "Terriermon is this way!"

The two of them took off, running past the mountains and onto the plains beyond. The sky was alive and angry, but the ground was calm, and there was little wind, so Takato and Guilmon had no trouble making their way. That is, as long as there was a way to go. The pair stopped abruptly, looking down at where the ground seemed to just end. Beyond, the floor was pitch-black, as if one step would lead to an endless abyss. Takato looked down, but he couldn't tell if the drop was ten feet, or ten thousand, or even a drop at all. Further away, he could see a structure rising up, glistening eerily in the darkness. It was far, but to Takato it looked like… ice. As if spears ice had been thrown down from high above. The building, if that's what it was, was almost as dark as the void itself, the ice reflecting the night around it. It was hard to tell, but Takato was sure he could see a small opening in it's front.

"Terriermon… is he ahead?" Takato asked, unsure what answer he wanted.

Guilmon nodded. "Yes, he is that way."

"Any clue how to go that way?" Takato asked his partner.

Guilmon hummed and looked around. After his minute of consideration, the digimon took the step right off the dirt and into the black.

"GUILMON!" Takato shouted, but Guilmon hadn't gone anywhere.

He was standing, directly in front of him, just a step away. Somehow, what Takato had thought was a dark abyss, was actually solid ground. He had no idea how, but the ground blended so perfectly into the dark sky that it seemed there as no ground at all. Takato groaned. The Digital World never made any sense. He should have realized.

"How did you know that would work Guilmon?" Takato asked, taking his first step gingerly onto the inky surface.

"I didn't Takato," Guilmon replied.

Of course. Takato sighed. Thankfully Guilmon's gamble had paid off, and the duo headed further into the shadows. The closer they got to the structure ahead, the further the temperature decreased, as they neared, Takato's teeth chattered, and he could see Guilmon shivering beside him. It made sense, Takato supposed, that he was right, and the building before them was in fact made of ice.

When they'd finally reached its entrance, which was, yet another deep black cater, Takato had attached himself to his digimon partner, and the two were using Guilmon's fireballs for warmth and light. They paused only briefly at the threshold before continuing inside, but it became clear quickly that the tunnel they followed ended quickly at a large sheet of black ice.

"It's a dead-end Takato," Guilmon said. "But I smell Terriermon nearby."

Takato exhaled wearily, it was so dark that Terriermon could have been at their feet and they probably wouldn't have seen him. Now that they'd hit this dead end, what were they supposed to do?

"…T-Takato…?"

The voice was faint, but it came from nearby, and for once, Takato could instantly make out to whom it belonged.

"Terriermon?" He called.

"…Takato," Terriermon cried back, his voice as quiet as before.

"Guilmon! Spit a Fireball at the wall!"

The burst of flame went out quickly as it struck the ice in front of them, but it was enough for Takato to find Terriermon's small form, huddled along the side of the tunnel, shivering and half frozen in the ice.

"Terriermon!" Takato cried, gathering the rabbit into his arms. "What happened to you? Guilmon, trying a low flame this time. We have to warm him!"

Guilmon did as his tamer asked, and after a minute, the heat had coaxed Terriermon's voice to return.

Still unable to move, the beige and green rabbit opened one eye and tried to explain. "I felt something… strange. It pulled me in this direction… and when I got here, I could feel him."

"W-who?" Takato asked. "Is it Jen? Is he here?"

Terriermon struggled to nod. "J-Jen… he's right behind this wall. I know… I can f-feel it. How did he… get here Takato?"

"I don't know," Takato said. "But we're going to get him back!"

He ripped his D-Arc from his pocket. Beside it, as it had before, appeared a blue card. Takato smiled determinedly.

"DIGI-MODIFY!" He shouted, swiping the card along his D-Arc with the usual flair. "DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE."

In seconds, Growlmon had appeared, slashing his way past the ice-y gate and into the dark room beyond. The inside of the ice-fortress was larger then he had expected, and he'd expected it to be plenty large. This room was the size his entire school, maybe two, but the constant blackness made it difficult to judge where the walls and floors met. The only bit of color in sight was a small sphere, hovering at the far end of the room. The orb was a dim green like a warm spring day had its color slowly drained. It was slightly taller than Takato, and the brunette could feel the fear creeping up the back of his neck the longer he stared at it. There was something familiar…

"Jen?" Terriermon said suddenly, shifting his head as best he could to get a view at his partner.

But the tiny digimon wasn't looking towards the orb. Off to the side, a figure arose from the shadows, just as dark, but growing more defined as the darkness slipped off like sheets falling away. Takato could barely make it out, but… Terriermon was right; it was Jen!

"Jen!" Takato shouted, but before he could run over, Growlmon's tail had swung in front of him and the giant dinosaur was growling angrily. "Guilmon! What are you doing? I've got to—"

"That is not Jenrya, Takato," Growlmon said, his eyes narrowed at the Jen-look-alike.

"What are you talking about? Of course it is Guilmon! Just look! He's right…" But even Takato couldn't finish that thought.

The person before them certainly looked like Jen, but even in the darkness Takato could see that he wasn't right. The figure was there, but all the colors that made up Jen had been sucked away, leaving him in varying shades of black. The being stopped and Takato saw the piercing glare, and snarled mouth, and knew immediately it wasn't Jen. Jen could never have made that face. Jen could never look so… _evil_.

"J-Jen?"

"Yes Takato?" The figure answered, but his voice was strained as if repeated through a monitor. It was Jen's voice, but a lifeless voice.

Takato took a step back his eyes shivering in their sockets. "N-no… _n-NO!_ "

"Yes Takato, it's me," Not-Jen said.

Takato had already figured out what had happened. It was a nightmare he had never thought to have. As if they'd thrown together all his fears, past and present, Takato knew exactly who was speaking to him.

"D-reaper…" He whispered.

"Yes Takato, how are you?" It answered, the hollow imitation of Jen's voice echoing in the room.

"NO!" He screamed. "NOT JEN. _NOT JEN!_ LET HIM _ **GO!**_ "

But Jen's figure only laughed, and around them, other 'Jen's' appeared from the shadows, as if they were conjured from them. All of the incarnations cackled in unison, and the echoing sound was like a drill to Takato's ear.

"STOP! STOP IT NOW!" He screamed.

"Stop what Takato-kun?" The figures asked, an amused lilt to their voice.

Takato growled, but Terriermon pressed his ear against Takato's cheek and the brunette looked down, up to Growlmon and let out a long breath. He had to keep calm. He had to save Jen, and getting angry wasn't going to do that.

"Let Jen go," Takato said again, his voice even. "I don't know how you regained any power, but I'll destroy you just like before. Jen called to me. I know he's in there, and he's fighting. I'll free him no matter what."

Jen's copies lost their sneer, but only for a moment. "Oh Takato, Jen never _called_ you. He doesn't even know you're here. He doesn't know anything right now."

Takato was confused. What did the D-reaper mean? And what had happened to it? It was using Jen just as it did Juri, but this time it was more human. It no longer seemed to be studying humanity, it had a personality and facial expressions of it's own. Had it evolved further?

"N-no… I heard him! He… his voice came through my computer!" Takato said.

"Hmm," The Jen's said in varying degrees. "Do you know what you heard? I can tell you this, Jenrya hasn't called anyone. If he speaks, it's only to the darkness within him."

"Y-you're lying!" Takato cried.

"Let's see shall we?" It replied.

The Jen's waved their hands in unison at the sphere behind them, making it pulse with light. A minute later, a voice trickled from it, weak and miserable.

"It's not true," It said. "He doesn't hate me."

Takato's breath disappeared. His will vanished and he crumpled to his knees with Terriermon still in his arms. The voice was Jen's. The _real_ Jen's. And he was speaking, just as he had before through the computer. Now, Takato could hear every word.

"Please," Jen whimpered. "Takato, please don't hate me. It's… it's so dark. Why is it so dark? Why do I feel so cold? T-takato? Did he… am I here because of him? Because he hates me? Why do I have to feel like this? Why do I have to love him? I just want… I just want to stop. I just want everything to stop. Please."

"S-stop," Takato whispered, but Jen's voice kept on.

"I-I'm so sorry T-takato. So sorry. I didn't mean… I didn't mean to make you hate me. I just couldn't stand myself… when I was with you. Knowing, that every second I'm with you, I feel differently than you, knowing I _am_ different from you. I'm sorry Takato… I'm so sorry I fell in love with you…"

"STOP IT!" Takato screamed, dropping Terriermon onto his lap as he clenched his hands over his ears. "TURN IT OFF. MAKE IT STOP. _PLEASE_."

The Jen's waved their hands again and Jen's voice was cut off.

"All Jenrya knows is the darkness inside. All he can see is the despair within him. You asked how I came to be?" The Jen's said. "I am because of you."

Takato said nothing, but the fear in his eyes was enough for the D-reaper.

"Jenrya's misery called to me, it beckoned me from the miniscule existence I was sent me to, and brought me back. Even now, I feel _stronger_ because of the sadness within Jenrya. The sadness you caused."

"P-please," Takato breathed. "Please let him go. Please."

Jen's cackling echoed again in the frozen room.

"Takato, do not listen!" Growlmon said, snarling at the figures.

On his lap, Terriermon's ears pulled Takato's focus to him. "You have to fight it Takato. It wants you to feel hopeless so it can use you like it is Jen."

Takato tried to calm himself, but his breathing was heavy and his sight was blurry with tears. It was right, he'd caused this, Jen was trapped in misery all because of him, and Terriermon couldn't change that.

"Takato," Growlmon said. "For Jenrya."

Takato stood, bringing Terriermon up with him and stared resolutely into the closest 'Jen.'

"Growlmon is right," He said. "I won't let you stop me from saving Jen! Growlmon attack!"

"Exhaust Flame!" The digimon shouted, fire jumping from his mouth and searing through a row of Jen's.

Burst after burst took out more and more of the fake Jen's, but just as they would evaporate, more would appear. The unfazed Jen's laughed at Growlmon's attacks until a lick of flame hit the orb where Jen was held.

"Enough!" The D-reaper declared.

The shadows of Jen pulled together into a giant wave of black, and rushed at the three in their way. Growlmon de-digivolved, and together he, Takato, and Terriermon were thrown through the tunnel, past the dark floor and back into the dirt.


	6. Chapter 6

"NO!" Takato screamed, scrambling in the dirt. "JEN! JEN!"

His fists pounded against the earth, tears turning the soil to mud as screamed and screamed. Guilmon stood beside his tamer, Terriermon resting against him, but neither knew quite what to do.

"Takato," Guilmon said. "Takato, look!"

The brunette forced his head up, and looked behind him at the pass they had come through. There, in the distance, a group of silhouettes grew more defined against the backdrop. Ruki charged at the head atop Kyuubimon. Behind her, Ryou, Kenta and Hirokazu made their way, Ryou in Cyberdramon's arms, while Kenta and Hirokazu rode the floating Guardromon. As they approached, Takato could make out the two smaller outlines of Marineangemon and Lopmon.

"Takato! What the hell! You just decide to show up without us?!" Ruki shouted, sliding off her digimon's back.

Takato looked at her strangely. "H-how… did you get here?"

"Jen's dad was able to create a portal to the Digital World using your computer after you disappeared," Ryou explained.

"How did you get here?" Kenta asked.

Takato shook his head lightly. "I don't know. I was just… here."

"Well," Hirokazu said. "Have you found Jen?"

"Yes."

"Well? Don't keep us on edge chumley!" He insisted.

Kenta nudged him hard, nodding down at Takato who was still sitting in the dirt, tears dying on his face.

"I…" Takato said.

Ruki pulled him off the ground, and looked him in the eye. "Just tell us."

"Jen's… been taken by the D-reaper," Takato replied.

The entire group gasped. Ruki was the first to find her voice.

"How! How did it come back?" She asked.

"I don't know," Takato admitted. "It… it said that it fed on Jen's… despair. The despair I caused him when I… when I confronted him that day."

"Well that's shit," She countered.

"You can't listen to it," Ryou agreed.

"Y-you don't understand," Takato said. "I… I heard Jen's… voice, or… his thoughts, I don't know. Jen… he's scared, and miserable, all because of me! He apologized… for loving me."

"But that's… good? Isn't it?" Hirokazu asked.

Kenta nudged him again.

"Ow!" He shouted. "Stop that! It is! Isn't it?"

"Shut the hell up idiot," Ruki replied. "Takato, what's happened?"

"J-Jen… is trapped, inside an orb made by the D-reaper. He… he doesn't know what's going on, or where he is… he's just so sad, so lonely, and I—"

Ruki grabbed his shoulder, hard. "Focus Takato. What does the D-reaper look like? Is it the same as before?"

"N-no," Takato answered. "He… looks like Jen."

"Like Juri before?" Kenta inquired.

"No!" Takato yelled. "No! He's… it's _hundreds_ of Jen's, all black, and made of shadows. It works together and can form together… I don't… it's so cold, and calculating. It's more human now, sinister and cruel. Before it was just a program wanting to destroy… now, it's like it _wants_ to hurt me, to hurt Jen."

"That… sounds bad," Hirokazu announced.

"You think?" Ryou replied, sighing.

"Ruki," Renamon interjected. "Guilmon has told the digimon that his attacks were ineffective. The D-reaper blew them all away with one move and de-digivolved him as well. We'll need to digivolve far above Champion level."

"I assumed as much," Her tamer replied. "We'll have to bio-merge."

"Do you think we can? It's not an exact science," Ryou added.

"And we can't bio-merge at all!" Kenta exclaimed.

Hirokazu grumbled. "We haven't tried."

"And you won't today. Ryou, Takato and I will go in, you and Kenta will stay here and watch Terriermon and the others," Ruki said.

"Like hell we will!" Hirokazu countered.

"This isn't a game Hirokazu!" Ruki shouted. "There aren't any pawns for you to busy yourself with! We're going right into the lion's den!"

Hirokazu wasn't about to back down. "I know that, but—"

"Shut UP!" Takato yelled. "This isn't… none of you can go in there. I can't risk you guys too."

Together, the group of digimon and their tamers looked down at their goggle-headed leader.

"Takato. We're going in there," Ruki said forcefully, shushing Takato as he tried to speak. " _All_ of us, I guess. We do this together. That's how we won before, and that's how we'll win now. If Jen's the key to the D-reaper this time, then we'll keep it at bay while you bring him back to us. _That_ is what we're going to do."

One by one, the tamers smiled resolutely, looking to each other, their digimon and then down at Takato. This is what they knew, what they did, and they weren't going to fail now.

"A-alright," Takato conceded. "Together."

The group headed back into the fortress, leaving Lopmon to care for Terriermon just outside. The tamers and their partners walked through the tunnel and back into the giant room, where Jen's green orb was still hovering. Immediately, the dark Jen-duplicates appeared, all glaring angrily at their new guests.

"You cannot save him!" The collective shouted.

"We can!" Takato declared. "And we will!"

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!"

In a flash of light, Justimon, Sakuyamon, and Dukemon had all formed, ready for the battle ahead. Kenta, Marineangemon, Hirokazu and Guardromon stood behind them, looking warily, but firm, at the dark Jen's before them. As the digimon and their partners charged, the Jen's coalesced into multiple figures, each a towering shadow on its own. None had real shape, but their giant arms swept out at the digimon, knocking Justimon aside.

The battle turned into an all out melee within moments. Kenta and Hirokazu were swiping cards wildly, doing the best they could do hold off the Jen clones as the bio-merged digimon slashed their way through shadows to get to the real Jen ahead.

"GO!" Sakuyamon shouted, unleashing her Amethyst Wind attack and clearing the way for Dukemon to fly though to Jen.

D-reaper shrieked, a howl of rage, but Takato couldn't hear a thing. He was no longer Dukemon, he was sure of that, but all around him a landscape of only white blinded him. He turned back, checking to see if Guilmon had appeared beside him, but he could only see white. No Guilmon, no D-reaper, none of his friends. He was alone.

* * *

Takato struggled to shield his eyes from the light. He had to focus on finding Jen. Wherever Guilmon was, he had to trust that he and the others could handle the D-reaper, at least until he'd found Jen. He _had_ to find Jen.

In every direction, Takato could only see the blinding light, but as he searched, he spotted a corner to the world he'd entered that wasn't bathed in the jarring glare. That spot was dark. It was an inky void that drooped low as if pulling the entire section down with it. Takato started towards it, and watched as Jenrya came into picture, lying flat on the ground, eyes wide and lifeless.

"JEN!" Takato shouted, running towards the blue haired boy.

He only made it so far. The darkness around Jen acted as some kind of barrier, and even running at top speed, Takato struck the darkness hard, bouncing off and back into the light.

"JEN!" He cried, scrambling forward, his hands pressing against the black. "JEN! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Jen was speaking, or at least, muttering, but his words were scrambled and quiet, like he was rushing to fit as many as possible, but didn't want anyone to hear him.

"JEN!"

"…Takato," Jen breathed, but he made no move towards the tamer.

"Yes!" Takato sobbed. "It's me! I'm right here! I'm right here, Jen!"

He could feel tears pouring down his face and he absentmindedly wondered if he could ever just be _done_ crying.

"Jen!"

Jen said nothing else. His muttering stopped and the only thing Takato could see was the slow rise and fall of Jen's chest as he breathed.

Takato threw his fists against the darkness until he felt they might shatter. " _Please!_ JEN! You've got to hear me! You've got to listen! JEN!"

Jen made no moves.

"I-I…" Takato stuttered.

What was he supposed to say? Jen either couldn't hear him or wasn't listening. He had no idea what to do. _Jen_ would know what to do. Takato breathed slowly, watching Jen do the same. The Jen he knew, the Jen he _loved_ , would tell him… he'd tell him to be strong, to keep fighting. He'd tell him that he could _do this!_ He'd tell him… to trust in himself and let the words come to him. And he was right.

"J-Jen," Takato began, breathing deeply as he spoke. "Y-you… _you_ shouldn't be sorry. _I'm_ sorry, Jen. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry I didn't understand that you were hurting. I'm sorry I was such a terrible friend. Jen… please come back to me. I-I don't… I don't know what to do… without you. I _need_ you Jen. Do you hear me? I _need_ you. I could never hate you Jen! Never! Y-you… you could… you could steal me away, hate every one of our friends, and I'd… I'd still love you. _Jen!_ "

Takato's forehead pressed against the darkness as said everything he'd wanted to say. He watched through blurred eyes as his tears splashed onto the white ground, not noticing the darkness around Jen growing lighter.

"D-did… did you hear me J-Jen? I love you! I love you more than anyone in the world! You're… you're not different! You're just like me, Jen… no. You're _better_ than me. You're brilliant, beautiful, strong and confident. In my wildest dreams, I never would have thought you…" Takato trailed off, wiping tears and snot from his face. "J-Jen… when I met you, and when we became friends… I'd wonder sometimes, h-how could this incredible person… e-even look my way? How could he n-notice me? I thought, it must b-be Guilmon. We're linked as tamers, but… even after he left, Jen! After Guilmon was gone, you were everything to me Jen! Don't… don't you see? I-If I didn't have y-you… if I didn't _love_ you, I wouldn't have made it."

"…Ta…kato," Jen whispered, his gray eyes brightening and his fingers twitching.

"Jen, please, please snap out of this," Takato cried. "Please, Jen. I love you."

Jen's gasped, breathing in air like he was taking his first breath. Takato pounded away at the darkness surrounding him until finally, the black wall separating them disappeared. Takato fell face-first into the darkness and clambered to his knees, pulling himself over to the boy he knew he loved.

"J-Jen?" He sobbed. "Jen, can you hear me? Are you back?"

Jen's eyes blinked sluggishly, his head now in Takato's arms, and reached up with one hand.

"Takato," He whispered, sliding his hand softly across Takato's cheek. "I-I'm back."

Takato grinned, smiling brilliantly through his tears, pulling Jen flush against his chest and holding him tight. He ran his fingers through blue hair, constantly muttering Jen's name, thanking whoever was listening.

"I'm… I'm back Takato. I'm here," Jen said, smiling as a tear made its way along his face. "I'm so… sorry…"

Takato pulled back and looked at his love directly, his red eyes glaring, mixing so many emotions on his face that Jen didn't know where to look.

"Don't you dare apologize," He said. "I have you back. I have you back and I love you. That's all that matters."

Jen smiled. "I… I love you too Takato."

As the held one another, more so on Takato's part as Jen could barely move, the light and darkness around them faded to green before the bubble they'd been trapped in popped entirely. Both tamers grinning like idiots, Takato closed the distance, his lips finally meeting Jen's.

Outside, Ruki and the others had sliced, cut, and blasted their way through each and every Jen clone, destroying all the shadows that had surrounded them. As their leader saved the one he loved, the frozen palace around them shattered, bringing with it light and warmth. Together, they struck down the D-reaper and sent it back to whatever hole it had crawled out of.

"So!" Ruki exclaimed, separating from Renamon as everyone de-digivolved. " _What_ exactly, have you been doing in there?"

Takato and Jenrya looked up, blushing as they moved somewhat further apart. Despite his cheeks burning, Takato wasn't about to let Jen go.

"He saved me," Jen replied easily.

"Whoo! Go Takato! Get that boy!" Hirokazu called out, making Kenta turn to look at him, bemused.

Takato glared as best he could through his smile, and accepted Ryou's hand as he helped himself and Jen off the floor.

"Jen!" Terriermon cried, lunging himself at his partner, having obviously recovered. "Don't you ever do that again you hear me?"

Jen laughed. "Momentai, remember Terriermon?"

Terriermon jumped back to the ground with a huff. "No way. Not this time."

"We saved him Terriermon, it's gonna be alright," Takato said, reaching down to pet the small rabbit.

Terriermon just jerked further away, wiping at his eye.

"Yeah, I _know_ ," He said.

The tamers and their digimon laughed, leaving Terriermon to half-heartedly defend himself. Without the D-reaper, the entire realm of darkness had evaporated, leaving them standing on regular (digital) earth deep in the Digital World.

"So…" Kenta said quietly. "How are we getting home this time?"

Ryou smirked, looking back at Cyberdramon quickly. "Don't worry. We're _all_ going home this time."

Pulling out his D-Arc, Ryou hit a few commands, and watched as the scene in front of them changed, blank plains morphing into a large whirring portal.

"Ladies first," He said with a grin, motioning to Ruki.

"You heard him," Ruki replied. "Come on Takato, get your boy home already!"

But Takato wasn't even listening, just stood, staring into the gray eyes beside him.

"Takato? Are we going to go?" Guilmon asked.

Takato's only response was his grin beaming brighter. Jen blushed, finally looking away.

"Takato… let's go," He said, as he tried to sound put out even with his smile.

"Come on, come on," Ruki said, shuffling them along when Takato refused to move. "You're gonna make me puke, and I'd rather not do it crossing between worlds."

"Yeah, yeah," Takato said. "Whatever Ruki."

Everyone paused.

"I'm gonna let that slide since you just found true love," Ruki announced and pushed them both through the portal, Guilmon and Terriermon following them.

The tamers and their digimon entered the real world exactly where they had before, right in the middle of Shinjuku Park. _This_ time, however, with a tad less cover from an international incident. Families and strangers scrambled to get out of their way, some screaming and others just running.

"You think they'd get used to this," Ryou said.

"One day," Ruki said. "Need any help getting home you two?"

Jen and Takato shook their heads immediately. Ruki shrugged, each tamer immediately taking off with their digimon, grinning proudly at their win, and _finally_ getting back the partners they'd missed so much.

"I'll take you back to your apartment," Takato said. "Okay Jen-chan?"

Jen colored again. "Jen-chan?"

"What? You don't like that?" Takato asked.

"N-no," Jen replied smiling shyly. "I love it… Takato-chan."

"That's what I thought."

Jen's eyebrow quirked up as his grin formed fully. "Getting a little bold there aren't you Takato-chan?"

Takato smiled. "What can I say? I love you, and that's all I need."

"I love you too Takato-chan, more than anything."

"Hey, what about me!" Terriermon exclaimed.

Jen hummed lightly. "Nope, sorry, definitely Takato."

They laughed as Jen placed Terriermon on his shoulder. Guilmon sauntered ahead, Terriermon leaping back and forth from his head to Jen's shoulder, and their tamers followed close behind. If you hadn't seen the giant swirling vortex disappear into the nothing, it would have been as if nothing had ever changed. That is, except for the two boys, whose hands now interlocked.


End file.
